The Tale That Never Was
by Blood-Red-Sandman
Summary: Kingdom Hearts x Death Note Crossover. Suppose there WAS a way to survive the DN. The hate consumed Light, turning him into a Heartless, but more importanly...A Nobody. Organization XIII has been losing members....
1. A New Member Awakening

The Tale That Never Was

MEMORIES

TO RECOVER

I was led into the massive room known as Where Nothing Gathers, and I saw thirteen insanely high throwns, many of which were filled with humans like the one that led me here, all whom were dressed in black coats. The man next to me told me to stand on the middle platform so everyone could get a good look at me. I was nervous and couldn't remember a lot of what had taken place, all I could remember was that I had been running and that'd I'd clutched my chest, and then the blackness took me. As I stepped onto the platform everyone began to remove their hoods. "Do you know what you are?" a voice said from the top of the room. I looked towards the sounds and saw a tanned man with gray-silver hair, he was sitting in a thrown higher than anyone else's.

"Is this a trick question?" I asked. Several in the room chuckled softly. "No" came a deep reply. "You are now one of us." he said. "And what exactly are you?" I replied. "You will find out soon enough." he said. Needless to say this answer didn't satisfy me in the least. "We must now give you a new name." he said. "What?" I said more demanding then questioning. "You are a Nobody." he said very dramatically. "As true as that is, It's not nice to say that about someone." No one said anything for a moment. "What is you're name?" someone in the room finally spoke up. "Light." Everyone pondered for a moment. "I will preform the naming ceremony tomorrow. "Why do I need a new name, and who are you people?" The man next to me told me he'd explain on the way to my quarters. "Who are you?" I asked him as we went down the insanely white hall. "And who are you people." "Well, see I'm not just any old dude, I'm with the Organization, and hopefully you'll be with us soon."

"Why would I want to join you people?"

"Well you want to get your heart back don't you?"

Silence...

"What?!"

"A Nobody is someone who had a strong heart

and will, and had their heart taken away from them."

"And I'm a Nobody?"

"Yeah"

"You're insane!"

"As if..."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well, search your feelings."

I didn't quite understand what he wanted me to do, but I tried. And tried.

"I can't feel anything."

"Exactly!"

"You might want to clarify."

"Nobodies can't feel emotions. Or so I'm told."

He led me to my chamber and told me to "hang tight" and get some rest and they would call me into the chamber again in the morning. I thought it over, and the more I thought the more it seemed to make sense, but why couldn't I remember what happened to me. And I started to think about what had happened. It started to flood in. 'The task force, they betrayed me! Near, he made them think I was Kira!' I felt angry and tried to sleep it off.

The next morning the man named Xigbar came knocked at my door and led me into the camber once again. "Good Morning, number XIV." the man at the top said. I replied courteously. "We understand that like myself, you Light, dawned a new name before you became a nobody." he said. "What are you talking about?" I replied. "We understand the people of your world called you, 'Kira'." as he said those words it felt like I had been hit in the gut. "What are talking about?! I am not Kira!" I panicked, I wanted to leave, it seemed that no matter where I was people were still accusing me of being Kira! "Perhaps if you summon your weapon, you will understand number XIV." I had no idea what he was talking about. I even looked at him funny before he finally understood. "Hold your hand out and concentrate."

I did.

And I knew my former self probably would have wished I hadn't.

A black book appeared in my hand.

And it all flooded back.

I began to laugh. And laugh. They all stared at me, but I didn't care, and quickly realized my dreams would soon become reality. 'The SBK, Near, and all my former teammates, will die!'

"Number XIV...Number XIV!!" I suddenly heard. It was him again, that man up at the top of the room. "What do you want?" I said, realizing he knew nothing of the Death Note. "What just happened to you?" he said with a rare interest. So I told him. "I just remembered, everything."

then I added. "Yes, I'm Kira." all of them looked me over. "Well it is time for the naming ceremony." "Are you still going on about that, I will forever be Kira, simple as that." I said, rather arrogantly. "It is no matter to us, this is a qualification for being a member of Organization XIII." he said dramatically. "Fine, but I won't use it." I said. "Very Well." Letter's began to circle around me, and formed Xirak.

A/N: This is just the first chapter. This is my first story and it is simply a challenge by my friend. I like it, if you don't please by all means critisize me and flames are welcome.


	2. Mission?

A.N: Well, I'm surprised I actually got a review. I thought about posting in the Death Note section, but even though Kira's the focus, it's KH's universe. Anyways sorry about the forever wait. I totally forgot about this....

In the next chapter, I plan on Kira encountering Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Question is which world.

I'm going to ask by count of vote.

Tell me in your reviews what world you want the encounter to be in. Review and rate, flames are welcome.....you silly little flamers....

Mission?

"Xirak, what are you tryin' to do in the Organization? I mean, we've all got separate goals other than getting our hearts back." asked Demyx. "Why do you care?" I said, not really caring what his answer would be. It continually annoyed me that most of them called me by "my new name". "Well I'm just curious." he said with a childish pout. I found it strange that a few of the members wanted to hang out with me and get to know me, I really would never admit to it to them, but they were sort of growing on me, of course that didn't stop me from getting rid of L. "I want to return to my world, and finish my plans." I said. "Well, as soon as Xemnas gets what he wants out of you, I'm sure he'll let you go back!" he said practically chirping. As he said that, two figures walked down the hall. One had blonde hair with a trimmed mustache and beard, and the other had red hair in spikes, with diamond tattoos below his eyes. "I'll bet you 300 munny that he's insane." I overheard Luxord say. "Half of us are Mr. Las Vegas!" Axel said. Luxord rolled his eyes. "Besides, who in there right mind would bet you?" he continued. "Well if what you said a minute ago is true, than many of the Organization's members would bet me." Luxord mused. "No wonder you're getting rich." came the reply. That's when they finally noticed us. "Oh hello Xirak." Luxord greeted. I wanted to cringe as he said it, but held my self. "Yo, he said he was 'Kira'. Got it Memorized?" Axel said. I was actually grateful. "I only say it 'cause I like it better." uttered the water master. I huffed my disapproval. "Well fine, anyways you aren't talking much today Xirak." Demyx said. I swear he did that just to bug me. "I don't like to talk unless it's useful." I said, or muttered, I couldn't tell, it just came out. I was busy thinking about what I was going to do to get out of there. "Ah, come on lighten up man!" Axel suddenly leaped over my head, landed behind me, and started to shake my shoulders. I rolled my eyes. "You better lighten up, or I'll have Demyx rape you....while you're sleeping." The thought was scary enough to make me cringe even though I realized he was kidding. Everyone laughed. Except me.

"You should be careful, I could kill you..." I muttered. No one heard it. "Oh, by the way XIV, the Superior told me to let you know you have your first mission tomorrow." Luxord said. "What's the mission?" I asked. "A test of your abilities against the keyblade master." he said. Everyone looked a little surprised. "Isn't that a little tough for his first time out?" Demyx practically shrieked. I didn't take this person lightly, but if he was stupid enough, I'd simply kill him. "What am I suppose to do?" I asked. "Fight him." Luxord said matter a factly. "No good." I said simply. "Why? Don't tell me you're a chicken like 'Aquaman' here!" Axel blurted out pointed his thump over his shoulder at Demyx, who was strutting in offense. "No, I just can't fight him unless I kill him." They all stared except Axel. "You better not." he said giving me a fiery piercing glare . "Why not Axel?" Demyx said. "We've got almost all the hearts we need to form Kingdom Hearts." I could tell he was poking somewhere he shouldn't have been. "You know damn well why, water boy." He said. "Awww, does Axel have issues?" Demyx continued. "I'd be quiet if I were you Nocturne." Luxord imputed. "Ah come on, Roxas is a traitor anyway, he's not coming back." Demyx continued. As he said that I vaguely noticed a fist making it's was towards his head at blinding speed.

_1 hour later_

Demyx was sitting on the floor of Nothing's Call holding his head, still trying to comprehend what happened. It didn't make since, if Nobodies don't have feelings, then why was Axel so...touchy about this Roxas guy? I got up from Demyx side and looked back at him. "Next time, think." I said sternly. I was wondering why I even hung out with that weirdo; He was annoying, stupid, and down right childish. He had the same personality as Misa. 'I wonder what's happened in my world without Kira.' I began to think and then I opened a path to the Alter of Naught.

"Number 14, I suppose you have come from details on your mission?" The Superior said as he gazed up into the forming heart in the sky. "No, Luxord told me. I have an issue." I said. "What is the issue?" he said turning around showing that he was not pleased with what he was hearing. "My abilities do not go well in an actual fight." I said simply. Xemnas looked interested. "What are your abilities? You have failed to show them to us yet." he replied. I was contemplating wether or not I should lie. 'If he finds out I'm lying they'd probably eliminate me, I guess it couldn't hurt.' "I can kill someone if I know their name and face." I told him, but I thought it was better not to tell him exactly how to do it.

"Ah, so that notebook was a Death Note.." he said.

'How does he know about the Death Note?!' I thought.

"I've heard of it before." he spoke with tone that mad me angry. He predicted my thoughts and he did it arrogantly.

'Like Near'


End file.
